This invention relates to an device suitable for clamping and firmly holding an apparatus, such as a removable autoradio, a tape recorder, a CB transceiver, or the like, in a container and to eject said apparatus from this container when it is desired to remove it therefrom.
It is often necessary to provide for easily removing an apparatus from a supporting container so as to utilize the apparatus elsewhere. In addition, it is also desirable to have the apparatus easily insertable into a supporting container and firmly held in position by the supporting container. Generally, it is also desirable to have a supporting container which will prevent the pilferage of the apparatus during unguarded periods of time. For example, if the apparatus is a CB transceiver intended for mounting in an automobile, it would be desirable to have a supporting container which would prevent the theft of the CB radio during the unattended parking of the automobile for short periods of time.
While prior clamping and ejecting devices for supporting containers have been developed, most of these devices are costly, complex and compromise the easy insertion, easy removability, and firm support properties which the device should exhibit.